


Fixing Tiger (Again)

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Drugs, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Swearing, allusion to sex, post-HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Jim's death and the criminal mastermind is at it again. He soon learns that Sebastian has dropped back into old habits and needs to be fixed. So Jim takes up the monumental task. But can his Tiger be fixed this time? Or will it all crumble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Drug

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a few years ago, but just now found. So I thought I'd post it. Enjoy!

"Did you miss me?"

Sebastian Moran had been resting, using the television in his room as background noise when the familiar voice reached his ears. His eyes flashed open and he bolted upright in bed, staring at the screen. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be..... This just wasn't possible. The man on the screen had died. Yet here he was, on every television screen in London. Sebastian pulled out his phone and decided to test it.

Two years, Jim. Two fucking years. SM

He sent the message and laid back down in bed, his body aching. He soon received a reply.

And several months. Good to know you can count, Tiger. JM

So it was true. James Moriarty was back. No one else called him that. Sebastian paused, letting the news sink in before replying.

Coming back to the flat? SM

* * *

Jim was packing what few things he'd kept after his "death" when his phone went off again. He sighed and shook his head as he responded.

Of course I am, Basher. Kitten wants his Tiger. JM

They'd both waited long enough. Jim was ready to get back to his sniper and pick up where they'd left off. Surely Sebby would be eager to do the same. His phone vibrated again.

You're not going to like what you come home to... SM

Jim furrowed his brow. A list of possibilities ran through his mind and he hated each one. He couldn't be positive what it was until Sebastian told him though. He pounded out a message on his phone.

As long as you didn't let some prick move into the flat with you, I'll be fine. JM

* * *

Sebastian laid in bed, staring at his ceiling, still dazed by the fact that Jim was alive. He'd watched the man shoot himself through the head on the roof of St. Bart's Hospital two years ago. This shouldn't be happening. His phone buzzed and lit up, demanding to be answered. Sebastian glance at the message and quickly responded.

No, nothing like that. It's just.... Remember when you first found me and hired me? I was in a drug den. SM

He set his phone aside and waited nervously for Jim's response. He would've been drumming his fingers against his knee if the simple movement didn't hurt so damn bad. The reply came and Sebastian paused anxiously for a moment before reading it.

Yes, of course I remember. You were high as fuck. Why? JM

Sebastian sucked in a breath and carefully typed a response. He knew Jim would probably kill him for this, but he'd find out sooner or later. It was better that Sebastian tell him now.

You know why. Drugs, Jim. I'm using again. SM

* * *

Jim stared at the message in disbelief. He'd expected Sebastian to grieve, maybe even to return to his old, horrible drinking habits. But not this. He became furious.

You fucking idiot! I'm gone for two years and you go back to drugs?! JM

Even through text, Jim's words were venomous. He knew they'd sting. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'Make him regret it.'

Sebastian's quick reply was dripping with venom of its own. He was obviously pissed now. Jim was almost glad of it.

I thought you were  _dead_ , Jim! Two fucking years without so much as a text from you. Jim, when you found me the first time and hired me, forced me to quit,  _you_ became my drug. You were my everything, my reason to be alive. Then you took that away from me. I was alone. I had absolutely nothing. I was going to join you. SM

* * *

Sebastian groaned as he finished the message and sent it. It killed his body, but he knew he had to type every word of it. He had to make sure Jim knew exactly what it had felt like.

I'm sorry, Basher. I didn't know it would hurt you like this. But I'm going to fix you, just like I did last time. JM

The message tugged at Sebastian's chest. He appreciated what Jim wanted to do, but he was so much worse this time and Jim had no clue.

I'm a lot worse this time, Jimmy. I don't know if  _anyone_ can fix it now. SM

Jim was already to the flat. He didn't care what anyone said. He had fixed Sebastian before and he would do it again. Soon he was outside the flat, on his way in.

I'm coming, Sebby. JM

He was almost all the way up the stairs when Sebastian answered. His replies were getting slower. This wasn't good and caused Jim to rush even more.

Door's open and I'm in my room. SMHe blinked a 

* * *

Jim knew Sebby must be feeling horrible. The response time had slowed and the messages were much shorter. This couldn't be good. He practically ran up the stairs and found the door wide open. He entered the flat, glancing around as he closed the door and locked in. The flat, in short, was a mess. Sebastian's drugs were everywhere. There was everything from powders to syringes scattered in every possible area. Jim cleaned a little as he moved towards his sniper's room and slowly pushed the door open.

Sebastian grunted softly when he heard the door alerting Jim that he was awake. He laid flat on his back in bed, eyes closed. He felt a dip in the bed and groaned as his head was moved to what he barely recognized as Jim's lap. He sighed as Jim's fingers toyed with his hair, which had admittedly gotten shaggier.

They stayed that way for a while before Sebastian forced his eyes open. He glanced up at Jim's sullen face and gave him a small grin. His voice was hoarse, scratchy, and weak as he spoke.

"Don't you go getting soft on me, Jimmy," he croaked. Jim managed a small laugh.

"If anyone's gotten soft here, it's you, Tiger," he replied, a slight bit of humor in his voice. Sebastian just smiled softly as he closed his eyes again. He nuzzled into Jim's shirt. After a while, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim sighed a little at the words, then it hit him. He knew exactly what he had to do to get his sniper back on track. And it wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

* * *

Sebastian quietly apologized for how weak he'd become. He didn't expect much of a response, but one came. It hit him like a whip and stung even worse.

"You're bloody right, you're sorry," Jim snapped suddenly, leaving his place on the bed. Sebastian groaned as his head was dropped on the bed, rubbing his temples as he propped himself up a bit and opened his eyes. There was a puzzled look on his face.

"I leave for two years and you do this?!" Jim motioned to the drugs strewn carelessly around the room. His face had twisted from an expression of sympathy to one of terrifying fury. It never scared Sebastian though. The sniper grew angrier, He forced himself to stand, balling his hands into fists as he shouted back.

"I thought you were  _dead_! I thought I was never going to see you again! After the first time you made me quit,  _you_ became my drug. You were my everything, Jim. And you took that away from me. I had nothing. So yeah, I went back to drugs, you bloody idiot! Because if you'd left then, God damn it, I was going to join you!"

Jim froze as Sebastian gave his speech. He had no idea how much he'd meant to Sebastian, how much the fake death ha hurt him. He blinked a few times before smirking.

"That's more like it," he purred. "There's the Tiger I know."

The puzzle, slightly angry expression returned to Sebastian's face. "What? What are you-- Wait, you mean you just did that to make me fight?"

"Sort of. I knew if I made you upset enough, you' get up on your own. If I was being nice, which you know I despise, then getting this far could've taken weeks. But look," Jim explained.

They both glanced at where Sebastian was standing. He'd originally complained he couldn't be fixed, yet he was already making progress. Jim was elate to see it and smiled.

"How would my Tiger like a treat?" Jim purred softly, pressing close to Sebastian. "For doing so well already."

Sebastian nodded, wrapping an arm around the other and holding the smaller man close. "I'd love one, Kitten."

Jim allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed, leaning over Sebastian as the other grinned. Sebastian kissed Jim, his hands immediately going to rest on Jim's hips. He frowned as his hands were pushed away.He tried again and again, but got the same result. He pulled away, frowning at Jim.

"My, my, aren't we eager tonight?" Jim teased. "That's not how treats work and you know it. The better you get and the cleaner you are, the bigger your treats will be. No cheating. Understood?"

Sebastian nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. Jim was stubborn and if anyone needed persuading, Jim did it. As h nodded, Jim smile at the sniper.

"Good boy. Now, come on. The flat's a mess."

"Jim, I--" Sebastian started.

"No excuses. You're cleaning," Jim cut in.

Eventually they both came out of the bedroom and manage to clean the flat. Jim moved easily, tossing everything into the wastebin. Sebastian's movements were pained and slow. But at least Jim had gotten him out of bed and moving. That was a start. As they cleaned, Jim smiled to himself. Sebastian had hidden drugs in ever spot imaginable. Most of his hiding places, however, hadn't changed from the last time he was using. Jim knew exactly where to look.

Within an hour, the flat was drug free again. Sebastian went back to bed, still sore from the drug usage. Jim followed and curled up with his sniper until they were both asleep. Jim rested peacefully for the first time in years. When he woke up, he found Sebastian still sleeping and grinned contentedly. Gently ruffling the man's hair, he climbed out of bed and  decided to get breakfast. They both needed to eat.

* * *

Sebastian slowly woke, rubbing his eyes groggily. He was still sore, but the drugs were starting to drain from his system. He rolled over and attempted to rest a little longer before the aroma hit him. He sat up in bed and sniffed. 'Eggs?' he thought in confusion. He smelled again. 'Bacon?' No way he could ignore this. He got himself up, muscles aching as he drifted into the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Jim cooking, still unaware of the sniper's presence. Sebastian watched for a while, leaning silently in the doorway.

"I didn't know you could cook," he commented with a smirk. Jim glanced up at him.

" 'course I can. I just never do. Not when I can have you do it," he replied, shooting back a smirk of his own. He easily slid the food onto two plates, set them on the table, and sat down. He glanced at Sebastian, raising a brow. "Coming, Sebby?"

The other came over, taking a seat and beginning to eat. His sniper was still weak, but getting better. He knew it would take a lot of work, but Sebby was worth it. Jim wasn't going to quit on him.

"I've got work for you to do," Jim stated.

Sebastian raised a brow. "Already?" he sighed, knowing arguing was pointless. "What is it?"

Jim grinned a little. "Nothing too hard, Seb. We're going to get you back in shape. You're going to the gym and the shooting range today. My treat." He paused, cherishing the look of surprise and slight smugness on Sebastian's face. "Oh, almost forgot. You're also shaving and showering. Haircut's optional."

Sebastian just nodded and went back to his meal. It was actually pretty good.

"I'll be there too," Jim added. "Can't have you trying to cheat."

Sebastian chuckled. "You just want to watch me work out," he replied cheekily.

"And shoot," Jim reminded him. "And who can blame me when my Basher looked so good?"

Sebastian blushed a little, knowing he looked horrible. His hair was a greasy mess, dark circles under his eyes, ad he'd gotten skinnier. He looked like a ghost of who he'd been. He appreciated the compliment though. 

"Your 'Basher' looks anything but and we both know it," he replied, still smiling. "I'll shave and shower after breakfast, then head to the gym. Sound good?"

Jim nodded. "I'll shower too, in my bathroom. We can leave whenever, so long as there's plenty of time for the gym an shooting range."

They quickly finished their meals and each went to his own shower. Jim dressed in his usual Westwood suit while Sebastian settled on a pair of loose, grey sweatpants and a tight white tee. He grabbed his faded leather jacket. 

"Ready?" he asked as he slipped his jacket on and grabbed his keys and phone.

Jim nodded and joined him at the door. "Whenever you are, Tiger." With that, they left for the gym.

* * *

The day went well for both of them. Jim kept a close eye on Sebastian, making sure he didn't attempt to sneak off. He never did. Not that Jim was particularly worried. The night before, Jim had sent a picture of Sebastian to every drug dealer in London with the message: "Keep away from Sebastian Moran. Anyone who comes near him with any drugs answers to me. And you won't leave that meeting alive. JM" Sebastian wasn't getting any kind of drug anytime soon.

By the time they returne to the flat, both were quite proud. Jim cooked again while Sebastian rested. They enjoyed a simple dinner together and went to bed happy. Sebastian, as promised, got a better reward for his work. Jim still had his clothes on though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short wrap up to the story.

It was almost a year before Jim finally had Sebastian completely off drugs. Seb never again brought up the topic and was able to move and shoot easily without pain. He was ecstatic to be able to do his job again.

Of course, being clean again meant Sebastian got the treat he'd been waiting for. He had to admit, the thought of it had definitely been part of his motivation to quit. That night, he was Jim's and Jim was his. Sebastian loved every second of it. 


End file.
